The Oddest Days Of Organization XIII
by QueenoftheCatz
Summary: There have been some odd things happening in the organization, but this year just seems to be the one that might just drive some of the only sane members to the edge of their sanity. I do not own Kingdom Hearts.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I hope you like this! I'm gonna update once a month. (because I'm really bussy.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did there would be a lot more Lion King innvolved. :)

* * *

So far, Zexion's day seemed pretty ordinary. Not only did he not get a mission once this whole week, he had also found a white rabbit in the kitchen, whom had stated that he lost a card game with a man who had blond hair and a British accent, so he had to stay as his hostage, and he was now very late. After that he decided that he would have to have a word with Luxord pretty soon about using his power to manipulate card games so that he can kidnap rabbits from Wonderland, just because he wanted rabbit stew. Maybe in a week or too, maybe. At this time Zexion had decided he should do one of his favorite things in all of the worlds.

Tend to his Library. Well the Organization hall of records and books. Or the Library That Never Was, whatever you prefer. Either way, as soon he reached the library he knew something was wrong. For one thing there was a distinct smell of chlorine in the air. Which was not good, for whenever he smelt chlorine, it was almost guaranteed that Demyx was nearby. And whenever Demyx and book were involved, you knew something bad was gonna happen. Reason number two was that he could also smell the distinct smoky, campfire smell of Axel, The Flurry of Dancing Flames, and it was heading this way. Reason number three was perhaps the worst of all, for there was water seeping through the door of the library, which contained his precious books. He reached for the doorknob and turned, and slowly... slowly..., he opened the door. Only to see the most horrifying sight he had ever seen in his life of a nobody. It was Demyx, a giant hole, and a water hose.

"Hey! Zexy! Come in! I'm almost done!" he shouted, his voice hinting at a carefree, happy tone.

Zexion cringed at the nickname that the goofier and youngest members called him by. "Number IV(9), What exactly do you mean to do by digging a giant whole in the middle of my library and filling it with water?" he asked.

"Library? This is a Library? Then where is the Children's Section?"

"Demyx! Focus! I know its something hard for someone with such a small brain to do, but focus!" Zexion demanded.

"Alright! Alright! Well remember how I asked Xemnas for a pool?" Zexion nodded. "Well he finally said yes! I just have to build it on my own, and use an unimportant space! And this is the perfect place! And to think I never noticed it till now!"

"Demyx! The reason you did not know about the library before is because idiots are not allowed in my library! Now get out!"

"But! My pool!" He whined. Just then Axel walked in carrying a brown paper bag holding it out from himself as far as possible.

Zexion turned to Axel, who stood at the door, holding the paper bag at arm's length.

"Axel! Get the poo out of here!"(doesn't want to swear.) Axel shrugged and then threw the bag into a portal, which most likely led to the Superior's (Xemnas) room. Zexion shook his head in disgust.

"Axel would you care to elaborate on exactly why you have a bag of human waste-"

"Semi-human." Axel corrected.

"Semi-human waste?" he asked.

"Saix had another accident in The Kitchen That Never Was."Axel said. "I had to clean up, because he's still in beserk mode." he said with a sigh.

"Okay then. Out of my library! All of you!"Zexion demanded. After this command Demyx halfheartedly looked at his would be pool and left. Where as Axel just shrugged and left.

Zexion sighed and began to clean the mess, he would ask Superior for help, but he didn't think that he would get any. "It seems like things are getting weirder and weirder each day." he said to himself.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Please Review! Tell me if you like it! Thanks for Reading, and again I will remind you that I am only gonna update once a month (mor than once if I get lots of reviews :)) Bye!


	2. Fanopilis PART 1

Merry Christmas Eve! And Yay! I finally updated! I meant to update last week, but I had computer problems.

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or Kingdom Hearts, and I am not Jareth or David Bowie.

* * *

Zexion blinked. There was a sign on the door to Vexen's lab, and he needed to get a book from Vexen. The sign said the oddest thing too:

_ Dear acquaintances:_

_ I, the Organization's well __**respected**_(the odd thing is to the left)_ Elder, shall be forced to move __my lab, temporarily, of course, to Demyx's room. The cause for this is that someone, whom I shall not name, but I will tell you he loves water and idolizes David Bowie. Went into my lab and ruined the extremely deadly and poisonous Poofoo__Flower!!!!!!! This person is currently receiving the double punishment of hosting my__makeshift lab and looking for a NEW Poofoo flower all the way in the Pride Lands!__And said Person BETTER get that flower quick! I spent years trying to find the first one!__FIVE YEARS LOOKING FOR A FLOWER! AND THEN IT BROKE! IT BROKE!__I CAN'T BELIEVE......_

At this point Zexion had stopped reading, for he knew that by this time the not would fall into the category of annoying and nearly endless rant. He then head toward Lexaeus's (sp?) room for he should have a copy of the book that he needed to get back for the library. He quietly knocked on the door to hear a slight snore. Was Number V asleep? No. Zexion knew from his days as an apprentice, (their rooms were next to each other.) that Number V snored most loud. He opened the door to see that the

Melodious Nocturne slept on the Silent Hero's bed.

"Number 9!" Zexion shouted calmly in Demyx's ear. Demyx screamed. "Would you like to tell me exactly why you are in number 4's room?" he asked.

"Oh! Vexen is using my room for a Lab, so I don't have anywhere to sleep. Besides Lexy is out on a mission, so he won't mind." Demyx explained.

*facepalm* Zexion began to speak very slowly, in minor hopes that The Melodious Nocturne would catch on. "Demyx. You do know that the Superior assigned you a mission in The Pride Lands and Olympus, and you haven't done either. And to add to that You have to get Vexen another Poofoo Flower." Zexion said with a sigh.

"Hahahaha. Are you kidding? No one listens to _him_ . He's a few clown fish short of short of a sea, if you know what I mean." he said, settling back into the bed.

Zexion then went to the bookshelf and began browsing for his least favorite, and heaviest book. As soon as he found it he came back and slammed it down on Demyx's hand, with a big "BLAM!"

"Owww! Why'd ya do that!"

"Number 9, did it ever occur to you that Lexaeus might not want you to welcome yourself to his room?" Zexion asked.

"Well no, but I could stay at Saix's because I think he went berserk again yesterday, and had an incident."

"Demyx."

"What?"

"You do realize that both of this members would most likely kill you if they find you here." he pointed out.

"Of course!"

"Then why are you still here?"

"Oh." Demyx grabbed his sitar, which hung on a convenient hook on the wall.

"Now get to work on those missions." he ordered, he turned around, only to bump into the rather tall figure of the Superior, other wise known as Xemnas. Zexion backed up a few feet.

"Demyx, how many missions do you have?" he asked, ignoring the fact that he almost knocked down the poor Cloaked Schemer.

"About three, I think."

"Good. Give them all to Xigbar, I've got a special mission for you and a couple others." he said, pointing toward Zexion and motioning for him to go with Demyx, and handing him a slip of paper.

"W-what is it?" Demyx stuttered.

"Does it matter? I shall tell you when I tell you."

"But-"

"Demyx, don't defy me." Xemnas began to twirl a little crystal ball in his hand, he then left.

*_a few minutes later_*

"Oh great. IV, Would you care to elaborate on why you had to show Xemnas that movie, Labyrinth?" Zexion asked as they walked

"Because Jareth is the Goblin King! And He's so cool! He's all Dance magic Dance! Jump magic Jump! Dance Magic Dance! That's my favorite song you know!"

"Yes, Demyx, that may be so in your little mind, but it just happens to be that Xemnas now thinks he is a king, and that we are goblins, which means he thinks Sora is a girl!" (the main character of Labyrinth, Sarah) Zexion pointed out.

"B-but-but Jareth is the Goblin King. And how would you know? You never watch movies!"

"Demyx. I know because you pulled me into the Living Room that Never Was, forced me to sit on the sofa, took all of my books, threw them out the window, and locked the door, so I had to watch it with you and your idiot friends, whom were all forced to watch the movie with us. Because you demanded, and I quote "Watch it! Watch it! Watch it! Watch it!" whilst jumping up and down and screaming. I also know that throughout the entire movie, whenever Jareth would appear you would scream "EEEEEKKKK! It's Jareth! Isn't Jareth the best!?! He's my idol! He is so cool!" and start jumping around and screaming "JARETH! IT'S JARETH THE GOBLIN KING! EEEKKK!" Zexion finished.

"Oh... Yeah, for some reason I never remember that."

"Thats because you were to busy, trying to make the whole Organization deaf." he informed him.

"Oh... Yeah, I do remember Axel screaming " Your gonna make us all deaf! Got it memorized?" Demyx recalled. "So, where is the mission, anyways?" he asked.

"Fanopilis." he announced. Demyx squealed and ran for cover.

"No!!!!! No!!!!!! Why? Why? Why must the world be so cruel? I don't want to die young! There are so many songs I haven't played! I haven't even met Jareth yet!" he cried.

"Demyx. It is just Fanopilis. There's nothing really bad about it. It's just a mission."

"But you've never been there Zexy! You don't know what its like." he whined through sobs.

"What is Fanopilis like?"

"Its HORRIFYING!" he sobbed. "Who do we have to go with?" he added, calming down a bit.

"Its quite a big group, full of idiots. In fact I'm the only one in the group who isn't an idiot." then he started to list the members going on the mission. "Axel, Me, You, Roxas, Larxene, Marluxia, Luxord, and Saix." he stated.

"Oh..." "WAHHHHHH!" Demyx screamed. Zexion rolled his eyes and stepped towards the rooms to gather the members. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter! Sorry If you didn't get the whole Labyrinth thing, but it makes since if you watch it. It's really good! I bet you'd enjoy it! And You can see the similarities of their catch phrases. I think thats why people think he idolizes Jareth. But its a really good movie! I'm sure you'd Like it! Especially if your a Demyx fan! Please Review! Bye!


	3. Fanopilis PART 2

Woohoo! I updated! And on the last day of January! I can't belive I held it off this long! I hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

After gathering the forces for the attack- ehem! -I mean gathering the members for the mission to Fanopilis, many of which, in fact all of which came quite reluctantly. Larxene and Axel both repeatedly threatened to murder them. Marluxia threatened to put a deadly Poofoo flower in their dinner (I don't know why Vexen didn't ask Marluxia to make one, pride probably), and Luxord and Roxas had both stated that if they had to go any where near that place, they would set a pack of rabid lapdogs on Demyx and Zexion. (sorry to anyone who owns a lapdog, but those things can be pure evil under the right conditions ) Saix, who earlier was "accidentally" experimented on by Vexen earlier, was now half golden retriever, with the brain, ears, and tail of one (only the tail and ears are blue). So he didn't really mind the horrible mission.

They had all packed into the Gummy garage, only to realize that they hadn't the faintest idea of which to use.

"I declare we should us Axel's!" Demyx's said/screamed, whilst pointing toward the door to the ship, and heading over.

Axel slid in front of him. "Oh no you don't Demyx! I've still got it memorized that you ruined my last four Gummy ships! No way am I lettin' you in this one!" Demyx backed away from the ship, then ran to another one.

"TO ROXY'S!" he shouted running to the door of the Gummy ship next to Axel's.

"Demyx." Roxas said.

"Yeeessss?" he asked, about to open the door to the Gummy Ship.

"I don't have a Gummy Ship."

"Roxas, Roxas, Roxas. If you didn't have a Gummy Ship I wouldn't be unlocking the door to it right now."

"Demyx. I don't have a Gummy Ship. That's Larxene's." he said plainly, pointing to the large words on the side of the ship that stated clearly in Bright Yellow: "LARXENE'S GUMMY SHIP. YOU TOUCH; YOU DIE!!!!" it said, ending with quite evil and badly drawn looking pictures of Axel and Demyx dying.

"Yes." Larxene said, cleaning her her knives with a worn cloth till they gleamed quite evilly. "And what do you think happened to the last four number 15s'?" she asked, smiling as the knife gleamed once more.

Demyx, ow quite aware he would die if he went any closer, slowly backed away, then ran to the next ship. A bright pink one, with vines full of big poofy flowers on it.

"To Saix's!" he shouted, pointing at the pink flowery ship.

"And what makes you think thats Saix's?" Zexion asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Saix has pretty hair!" he declared.

"And what does that have to do with pink and flowers?" Zexion asked.

"His hair is long, and blue, and shiny! Like a girls!" Demyx shouted.

"Yes. But Vexen and Xigbar and Superior have long, shiny hair too. Does that make that Gummy ship theirs?" Zexion sighed. Demyx was a lot more thick headed than he thought.

"So it's Vexen's!" he exclaimed. Zexion shook his head.

"Superior's ?"

Zexion shook his head once more.

"............Xigbar's?"

"No. Thats Xigbar's" Zexion said, pointing at a Black Gummy Ship that had the letters: Xigbar's Ship, written on the side in white, with the i's dotted by gun shots.

"Then its-"

"DEMYX! Its Marluxia's. Get it memorized!" Axel told him, before going inside the Gummy Ship.

Once inside, they quickly realized that it was very, very pink. There were flowers and perfume everywhere, and in every corner, their was a fluffy pink candle, or incense that smelled of some or another flower. Marluxia, this whole time had been situated comfortably in his bed, gazing at the many flowers in his room. Because Demyx was afraid to wake up in a garden full of carnivorous and quite deadly flowers the next day.

After a few minutes of trying to adjust to the smell of all of the flowers, incense, candles, and perfume, they quickly realized that they wouldn't be able to survive spending an entire ride breathing an entire store's worth of various smelly flowers and thick scented air, whilst surrounded by various fluffy pink things, from wall paper, to a very fuzzy pink pilot's chair.

They all piled out of the door, each wanting a breath of fresh, breathable air.

"So-AH-which-AH-Gummy Ship-AH- should we take AAHH!" Demyx asked, while taken large gasps of air.

"I think that we should take Saix's." Axel said, unaffected by the incense and scented candles because of his element. (but he was affect by the perfume and flowers)

Everyone nodded in agreement, for until the potion wore off, Saix wasn't aware that they were to use his ship, and was as friendly as a puppy.

* * *

Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Does it need some work? Please tell me in a Review! See ya later!


End file.
